The present invention relates to a fixing member for being received in and fixed securely to a cylindrical hole in a wall of any kind, the member serving to fix, suspend, fasten, etc. an object of some kind.
More particularly, the invention relates to a fixing member comprising a tie bar having an expandable buffer mounted thereon, the buffer being surrounded by a split ring which is shorter than the length of said buffer, said expandable buffer bearing against an endpiece linked to one end of the tie bar, and a nut being screwed onto the opposite end of the tie bar to compress the expandable buffer axially, thereby causing both the buffer and the split ring to expand radially.
FIG. 5 of French patent No. 1 056 501 shows an anchor device of this type in which the tie bar is constituted by a bolt 19 whose head 20 serves as an abutment for the buffer 4. The buffer is surrounded by a split sleeve 5 having a plurality of slots, which slots naturally do not extend over the full length of the sleeve. The assembly is inserted into the cavity and the buffer 4 is compressed by a tapped rod 16 which serves as a nut and which is screwed onto the end of the shank of the bolt. The outside of the sleeve 5 is rough.